A New Girl In Town
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: When a new girl in town comes to work everything seems going fine. But when she starts hanging out with Reef and Bro why does Fin feel grody? My first OC! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Reef was glad to get the job of surf instructor. He could show off his mad skills to the chicks that he was teaching.

"Excuse me, are you Reef?" a girl asked him. She had shoulder length black hair with red streaks in it. Her eyes were dark brown, which reflected the clouds in her eyes. Her swimsuit was a black top and red bottom bikini and her board was red with black bats on it.

"Yeah, and you are…?"

"My name's Michelle. I just got a job here, but I know squat about surfing. I was wondering if maybe you could teach me."

Reef smiled. Looks like he was gonna get a girlfriend before the summer's over.

"I would be honored," he said, bowing playfully.

"Hey there, I'm Fin. Did I just hear that you got a job here?" the short blonde haired girl asked. Reef was slightly annoyed by her interjection, but kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah, I'm Michelle."

"Cool. Come on, I'll show you where we'll be staying," Fin said. Michelle nodded and walked behind Fin. Reef followed too, mainly because he had nothing better to do.

When they made it to the staff house, Lance and Ripper were on the couch outside, talking and laughing. But when they saw the new girl they immediately stared at her.

"Yo, Lance, Ripper, are those hamsters still on their wheels?" Reef said, looking into their ears. "Somebody forgot to clean their ears."

"Hey, I'm Michelle, I'm gonna be working here," the girl said. She had stopped off at the hotel and had gotten her bag of clothes and shoes.

"Hey, Fin. Who's this?" Emma said. She had her usual red hair tied up in a ponytail and she had on her wench outfit.

"Yeah," Lo said.

"This is Michelle, she's gonna be working here," Fin said.

"Woo-hoo! We need two more girls and we'll out number the boys!" Emma said. Michelle smiled.

"So what job did you get?" Lo asked.

**Okay, along the way I will be asking you guys different questions. Question one: what job should Michelle have? In case you haven't noticed this is my first OC so IF YOU TRASH HER OR STEAL HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FUNCTION RIGHT FOR TWO MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is all :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm working at the DR cleaning tables," Michelle answered.

"Whoa, what a coincidence. I just got moved there. Apparently you actually have to move the bags up to the people's rooms the same day they check in," Broseph said. He had a sand colored afro where he kept pulling secret sandwiches from.

"Hey, I'm Broseph, I heard you're new?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm Michelle and so far you're the only guy who hasn't drooled over me," she said, pointing at Reef, Lance and Ripper. They were staring her and spit was slowly coming out of their mouths. "Do they do this all the time?"

"Nah, they just do it to cute girls," he said, not even aware of what he was saying. Michelle was blushing a bit.

"Uh, I think I should go, uh, find my suitcase and unpack my room…I mean uh…you know what I mean," she said going up the stairs. She carried her bags and board with her, figuring the boys may want to pull something.

"Dude, do you know what you just said?" Johnny asked him.

"Uh…not really no," Broseph said.

"You just said that she was cute," Fin interjected.

"I did?!"

"Oh, you two would make such a cute couple! I wish I could find a guy," Emma said. Johnny stood behind her, silently smacking himself.

"I say we do the initiation tonight," Reef said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah," Ripper and Lance agreed. Emma made a face from her initiation while Lo rolled her eyes and walked off.

"You guys are so immature," she said.

"What do I have to do?" Michelle asked. They had just told her that to get into The Office she had to do something.

"Reef?" Ripper said. Reef pulled out a purple cup from who-knows-where and held it in front of her. She took it slowly.

"What is it?" se asked, looking at it.

"A sea water, sea weed and clam smoothie," Lance said.

"Drink up," Ripper said. Emma hid her eyes, Johnny watched sketchily, Lo was waiting quietly, Fin was bouncing up and down and Bro was…where was Bro? Oh yeah, he was sitting out on his surfboard waiting for a wave…that's what it looked like anyway. He was watching from a distance as Michelle made a face at Reef, drank the whole smoothie and handed them the cup back.

_Whoa…girl's got guts,_ Bro thought as Michelle grabbed her board and walked away from the stunned Reef, Ripper and Lance.

"What's up?" she said as she paddled up next to him.

"You mean what's low? There isn't a wave," Broseph said.

"Yeah there is-hi!" Emma said, waving like crazy. Michelle laughed and Bro smiled. Fin, Lo and Johnny were currently trying to wake up Reef, Lane and Ripper, but it wasn't looking like they were gonna snap out of it anytime soon.

"Whoa, look! Wave!" Bro shouted suddenly, pointing at the giant wall of water that was forming. The trio paddled towards it then stood up. Emma amazingly stood on while Michelle was waving her arms trying to regain her balance. But she couldn't and she fell into the water. Bro, Emma, Fin and Johnny laughed at how unbalanced she was, even though they probably weren't that good on their first times either.

They waited for her…and waited…and waited. It was five minutes until Bro and Emma stuck their heads under water. They saw the black haired girl struggling to get her foot untangled from a reef mound. Bro and Emma brought their heads up for a bigger breath of air then dived down. Emma grabbed Michelle's wrist while Bro tried to get her foot untangled. He successfully got her foot free and they swam up to the surface.

They had snapped the boys out of it by telling them that Michelle had gone under. The boards floated to the shore, but the people who owned them didn't. Soon Emma, Michelle and Bro floated in, Michelle was clutching her stomach and coughing.

"What's the matter?" Reef asked her.

"I think I just swallowed a fish!...And I'm a vegetarian!" she said, actually serious. Everybody was laughing, glad that their friends were alive.


	3. Chapter 3

"I seriously have to wear this?" Michelle said, already in her new outfit. She had on the same out fit as Lo and Emma, though hers was a lighter shade, which she hated. Bro couldn't help but laugh.

"And here's your uniform," Kelly said blandly, handing him what seemed like a pirate's costume.

Michelle stuck her tongue out at him and walked off into the kitchen.

"Bummer," Bro said, getting dressed. When he walked into the kitchen Michelle, of course, laughed.

"Serves you right," she said. She picked up a platter of dishes and carried them out into the main room. She 'accidentally' tripped and landed on the floor, the dishes breaking into a million pieces around her. Bro laughed. He grabbed another platter and walked past her.

Michelle saw her chance and pulled him down with her, his plates doing the same thing. Michelle and Bro laughed at themselves, though anybody who just came in would think they had lost their minds.

"Come on, we better get going before we get fired," Bro said, standing up and extending his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up.

"You can go serve the plates, I'll clean this up," Michelle said. Bro grabbed another platter while Michelle grabbed a broom. Bro walked out, trying to be steady as not to drop the heavy plates.

Michelle sighed, "This is going to be a long day…I hope I don't swallow a fish tonight."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Are you ready for me to teach you how to surf and not drown?" Reef asked her. Michelle crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto the other leg.

"Bring. It. On," she said, grabbing her board and nearly hitting him in the head. Unfortunately-I mean _luckily_ he ducked.

Off towards the woods part of The Office, Fin was watching Reef flirt with Michelle. She and Lo were gathering firewood for the bonfire tonight. Fin's branch that she had in her hands snapped when Reef fell off his board, which made Michelle laugh.

"What's with you?" Lo asked, noticing the poor defenseless branch Fin had snapped. (A/N: Poor branchy, it never had a chance)

"Nothing," she said, clenching her fists.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Lo said, "It looks like you're…jealous."

"I am not!" Fin snapped.

"You've liked Reef from day one and now that he likes someone else you can't stand it," Lo said.

Fin finally sighed and gave in, "You're right. But I'm just kinda afraid he'll…ya know…reject me."

./~`)./~`)

"Admit it, Bro. You like her," Johnny said, pointing a stick at him.

"I'll admit it when you admit you like Emma," Broseph said, thinking that he would never spill.

"Fine, I like Emma," Johnny said. Too bad neither of them knew Emma was in the bushes not too far away.

"Crud, I didn't think you'd say it that fast," Bro said, "Alright dude, I like her. But why in the world would she like me?"

"I dunno, maybe because you're nice to her? You don't physically drool over her and you kinda saved her life yesterday. Hm…I have no idea," Johnny said, "Go and ask her out."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm just…afraid she'll reject me," Bro said, heading back towards the beach with his fully loaded ammunition of sticks. Emma covered her mouth during all of this, even the part when Johnny said he liked her.

**Ooh! Emma's an eavesdropper! Fin and Bro are in quite a predicament, aren't they? Hm…Lo knows Fin likes Reef and Emma and Johnny know Bro likes Michelle. If only, if only….Anyway, I have another question: What should Michelle's mom look like?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Michelle, why is your phone ringing?" Lo asked the black haired girl.

"I think it's my cousin, hold on. Hello? Oh hey Raven, how's your gang? It's like 2am here and my job totally sucks," Michelle said, getting out of bed and heading downstairs and outside. Broseph was outside, walking in the woods near The Office.

"Oh, he's just a little immature, you'll have to get used to it," he heard Michelle's voice say. She was walking in the same woods Bro was, but a little further away.

"I know, Raven, but he's probably covering up the fact that he likes you with really lame jokes and a stupid nickname," Michelle continued, "So what time is it over there?"

He could hear another voice, but barely, "I have no idea, I think we're in different time zones or something."

"I have to go, 'kay Rae…ven? Later," Michelle said, still walking towards The Office.

"You can come out now," she said. Bro came into view, thinking she was talking to him. Apparently she was, because she smiled a little when she saw him.

"Who was that?" Bro asked, hopping over a rock.

"Meh, my cousin. She's a tad too much on the gloomy side." They continued to walk in silence, until Reef ran by with his board screaming 'Move it or lose it!' Fin, Lo, Ripper, and Lance ran past also, not even noticing the two. Emma and Johnny walked, but they jogged a little to talk to Michelle and Bro.

"Michelle, can I talk to you?" Emma asked. Michelle nodded and the two girls walked back to the staff house so Michelle could change and get her board.

"Dude, remember what we talked about yesterday? When we were getting sticks?" Johnny said, looking behind him nervously.

"Yeah…why?"

"Remember when I confessed that I liked Emma?" Bro nodded. "She actually heard it."

"Dude, is she telling Michelle what I said?!" Bro asked, trying to look over Johnny's head.

"No, I made her promise not to. But now you gotta do me a huge favor."

"Anything."

"Get together with Michelle already!" he screamed.

"I thought you would wanna get together with Emma!"

"I _did_," Johnny smiled.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

"You seriously are? No lying?" Michelle asked, getting her swimsuit out of her suitcase.

"Nope, we seriously are together," Emma said proudly.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Michelle said, now changed into her swimsuit.

"Come on, let's go tell the others," Emma said.

"You mean you didn't tell them?"

"No, I needed someone who could break Reef's arm if he started teasing us, and you were the first possible candidate."

"Ha, thank you I am honored," Michelle said, getting her board.

"So…who do you like?" Emma asked once they started going into the woods.

"Well…only if you promise not to say anything," she said, slightly blushing.

"Michelle, I promise I won't."

"Okay…it's-"

**Haha! In your face! I didn't come out and say it! So now, if you wanna know, you'll have to read my next chapter! But, just out of curiosity…which boy do **_**you**_** wanna see Michelle with? Reef or Bro? **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys," Bro said, interrupting Michelle.

"Oh hi, Bro," Michelle said while Emma had a 'so close' look on her face.

"What's with you?" he asked her. Emma got rid of the face and put on her normal one.

"Oh, nothing," she said sweetly.

"Later, Emma," Michelle said.

"What are you talking about?" Bro asked being completely ignored as the two girls walked towards The Office. He sighed and followed.

"Yo, guys! Guess what they have to tell you!" Michelle said, pointing at Emma and Johnny.

"Michelle!" Emma screamed.

"What?" she said, defending herself.

"We'll have to tell them sooner or later," Johnny said while Michelle hid behind Broseph.

"Fine…Johnny and I are dating," Emma said.

"Finally!" everybody besides Michelle, Emma, Bro and Johnny screamed.

Suddenly, out of no where, two twin boys came rushing out onto the beach with water balloons. Michelle gave a weird shriek and ran towards them.

"Ryan! Cameron! Stop that!" she screamed. The boys stopped and looked at her, then they both threw multiple water balloons at her.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" she screamed. The boys stopped and immediately knew that they were in trouble.

"Michelle, who are they?" Reef asked, slightly annoyed that yet more people knew about The Office.

"Well, they're my cousins and…boys where's Amy?" Michelle said.

"Hiding behind the bushes," a tall skinny girl said. She looked around ten and had long red hair. She had on a long orange tunic and yellow shorts that could barely be seen from behind the orange fabric.

"Amy, where's your mother?"

"In New York. She sent us here until Dad comes home," Amy said.

"And she didn't call me?"

"She said that she would, but hey, it is my mom."

The two boys were wrestling on the sand, playing Uncle…again.

"Can somebody help me?" Michelle said, trying to pull the boys apart. Fin walked over to them, grabbed one of their shirt collars, and picked him up.

"You guys can't be here," Michelle said, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Don't we know it?" Amy said.

"When is your dad gonna be here?"

"We don't know," the siblings said.

"Listen, you guys need to watch them while I call their parents," Michelle said, walking off.

"On our day off? No way," Reef said.

"Please?" Michelle pleaded.

"Come on, dude. It's either we watch them for five minutes or they stay here for a week," Broseph said, being the voice of reason.

"Ryan!" Reef said, hugging the twin Fin wasn't holding.

"I'm Cameron," the squished nine year old said.

"…No comment."

Ryan and Cameron both had shaggy brown hair with green eyes. Ryan was wearing a green t-shirt and blue swim trunks while Cameron was wearing a red t-shirt and yellow swim trunks.

"Come on guys, they're three kids. How hard could it be?" Johnny said.

"Pretty hard, apparently. Our last babysitters cried," Ryan said with a proud smirk on his face.

"And they were college seniors," Cameron said, trying to get away from Reef.

"You just _had_ to say it," Ripper said, sending an annoyed look over to Johnny.

"Hey guys, Michelle left her phone!" Amy said, holding up the black and red phone.

"Yeah, she always does that so mom won't constantly call her in the middle of the night asking about shoes," Ryan said.

"Raven and Sam have been calling her…they never call us," Cameron said, swiping the phone from his sister's hand.

"Maybe because you two are always arguing in the back round," Amy said, swiping the phone back.

"Who's Raven and Sam?" Emma asked.

"Raven is her cousin from a planet that isn't Earth and Sam lives somewhere called Amity Park. They aren't related to us though," Amy answered.

"One of her cousins comes from another _planet_?!" Reef asked.

"Yeah, it has a weird name too…Darth?" Ryan said.

"It's Azarath, you door nail," Cameron said.

"At least I'm not the one who glued his head to the toilet seat!"

"At least I'm not a weirdo who reads…for fun!"

"Shut up!" Lo screamed. The boys looked at her, then back at each other.

Michelle came back with an annoyed look on her face.

"What'd she say?" Emma asked.

"Their dad's coming tomorrow," Michelle said, helping the boys with their sand fort.

"No, then the giant alien monster comes and attacks the innocent villagers!" Ryan said.

"And then the cousin who was watching them, had to go to work because her boss Kelly, thought it would be 'awesome' if she went to work on her supposed day off," Michelle said, getting up and walking towards the staff house.

"Aw, dude, you reminded me!" Bro said, running ahead of her.

"Can you guys please watch them? And make sure to keep the boys away. From. Explosives," Michelle said.

"Since when did you become a mom?" Bro asked her.

"Since their mom didn't start acting like one."

"Harsh."

_-.-' -.-' -.-' -.-' -.-' -.-' -.-' -.-' -.-' -.-' -.-' -.-' -.-' -.-'_

"Um…how're we gonna surf and watch three kids at the same time?" Lance asked.

"Easy…we take shifts," Fin said, "girls one hour, boys the next."

"One, two, three, not it!" the girls screamed quickly.

"Crud," the majority of the boys said.

Johnny helped the boys with the fort.

"Dude, what's with you?" Ripper asked.

"I had to help my older sister with baby sitting kids. I guess I just got used to it," Johnny said.

"Hey boys, there are some fireworks in the shed," Reef said, pointing towards an old run down shed a few feet in the woods.

The boys tried to make a mad dash for it when Fin came out of who-knows-where and grabbed them by their shirt collars.

"Reef, did you even hear Michelle?" Fin asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Reef said. Fin's flip flop came flying at his head.

"Ow, hey what was that for?!" Reef said.

"For being a smart butt. Now give me my shoe back," Fin said, holding out her hand.

Reef ran down the other end of the beach, Fin chasing after him. She had _just_ gotten those shoes yesterday and they were really cute. She grabbed it from him and walked away, Reef fuming over some unknown reason.

_Cute, but weird_, Fin thought.

**Okay, many of you are saying FinxReef…I ight go with that, I might not. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF I DON'T!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Reef, I gotta thank you and the rest of the guys for watching Cameron and Ryan yesterday. Those guys are torture," Michelle said when she found Reef on the beach.

"Hey no problem. It was actually kinda fun," he said.

"Hey, you wanna go get some lunch?" she asked.

"Sure."

Fin watched from the balcony she was cleaning as Reef and Michelle walked off…_together._ She went on her break and walked down to the lobby.

"Hey dudet, what's up with you?" Bro asked her.

"Michelle…Reef…thank you…lunch…together," Fin said.

"What?!" he screamed. Everybody looked at him, including the fish. He shrunk down with a sheepish smile then turned back to Fin.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Aw man just when I thought…wait why are _you_ flipping out?"

Fin froze, "I'm not…I just…uh…am…mad…for you?"

Michelle walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" she said with a smile. Fin turned on her heel and walked off.

"Uh…did I do something wrong?" Michelle asked.

"I gotta go," Bro said. He walked off sadly, his eyes watching the ground. Emma walked up to a very confused Michelle.

"Hey, what cha up to?" she asked happily.

"Trying to figure out why Fin and Bro are avoiding me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. All I did was walk up to them, said 'hey guys' and they both walked off. And I don't even know what I did!"

"Maybe they had a bad day."

"But Emma, Bro walked away without even looking me in the eye. I think _I_ did something."

"Hey guys, you two seen Fin?" Reef asked, coming up to them. "I was going to ask her if she wanted to come eat with us."

"I was going to ask her and Bro the same thing but they stormed off," Michelle said. "Well no, I take that back. Fin stormed off and Bro looked…sad."

"What's up with them?" Emma asked.

"How should I know?" Reef said as he walked off.

"Who is it?!" Emma asked crazily.

"Who?" Michelle asked, kinda creeped out.

"Who do you like?!"

"Emma, that is the topic for the girls' room," Michelle said, "Not the hotel lobby." She walked off towards the direction Bro headed off to.

"Says who?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this," Michelle said as she stood up on her board.

"FLIPPER!!!" a random guy said, pushing the board towards her. Michelle let out a scream and fell back into the water. When she popped her head back up she purposely kicked water into his face.

"Oops," she said, getting back onto her board and going back to the beach.

"That was great," Reef said.

"But I got pushed off."

"No, I mean your comeback!" Michelle slapped her hand to her head as she walked back to the staff house. Bro was sitting on the steps, drawing a face in the sand. It looked like a shocked Chibi, waving it's Chibi arms around it's tiny Chibi body…Chibi.

"What is that?" Reef asked.

"It's called a Chibi," Bro and Michelle said together.

"How do you know that?" Bro asked.

"One weird friend who draws them constantly…need I say more?"

"Yo Fin, ya wanna have me beat you at surfin'?" Reef asked the still fuming blonde.

"I need to talk to you," Fin said as she grabbed Michelle's elbow and tugged her away.

"What's up?" Michelle asked.

"How could you do this?" Fin asked.

"Huh?"

"Please, I know you aren't blind."

"Fin, I can honestly say that I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about this…this…Reefelle thing."

"Reefelle? You think…? Oh, heck no!" Michelle screamed.

"Huh?"

"Fin, I know I'm not blind. I know that you like him. I know who I like. And trust me, it ain't Reef."

"But…yesterday…you said."

"Fin, I was hungry and I thought he was too. We actually were trying to hunt you and Broseph down to ask you guys if you wanted to eat with us. We actually missed lunch looking for you guys."

"Oh," she said, feeling completely idiotic.

"There's only one way to make it up to me."

"What?"

"Go and flirt with Reef," she said, pointing over where the staff house was.

"You certainly are evil," Fin said with a smile as the girls walked back.

"What can I say? Being around Ryan and Cameron has made me evil enough to be in the League Of Super Evil cartoon show," Michelle said. The girls started laughing.

"Hey Reef, betcha I can beat ya at surfin'" Fin sang.

"You're on!"

Michelle rolled her eyes as Reef and Fin ran towards the beach. Not exactly her idea of flirting, but it'll do…for now.

"Hey Bro, I was wondering if…maybe…if you're not busy…you could…teach me…how to…surf?" Michelle asked him sheepishly. Okay, that wasn't her idea of flirting either.

Bro seemed to brighten up, "Sure dude, come on."

**If only, if only the woodpecker sighs, the wolf cries to the moon in the sky. If only, if only the reviewers reviewed, then I could start on another feud. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this one is a crossover between Teen Titans and Stoked! It shall also appear in the crossover section. This is in Michelle's POV. This was starting out for a one-shot, but I added it in here. Later!!**

* * *

"Hello!" I screamed. A dark blue cloak opened the door. At first, I thought it was some weird creepy magically cloak, then I looked closer. She had the same purple hair and eyes from when we were little, but of course she had grown.

"Michelle?!" Raven screamed.

"Missed me much, cuz?" I asked, moving my black and red streaked hair out of my face.

"What in the world are you doing here?! I thought you were working at some place called 'Surfers Paradise.' Did you get fired?"

"To answer your questions, I'm here, I am, and no, I didn't."

"Why are you here?"

"I got a complaint."

"From who?"

"Run, BB, run!!" I heard a voice scream.

"That answers my question."

"You need to be happier, though I know you can't and blah, blah, blah, yadda yadda, yack yack. Okay, you and your friends are coming to Surfer's Paradise!" I screamed. Surfer's Paradise was a place I worked and was learning to surf. I had recently got a crush on one of my friends, and realized some of my friends had crushes on each other. I was new, yes, so it took me longer to figure out who liked who.

"A vaca?" a green guy asked, popping from the doorway. He had green hair, eyes, and skin.

"Um…sure?" I asked. I wasn't so sure how our boss, Bummer, was going to like this.

"No!" a spiky haired teen said, stepping in front of me.

"What?!" the green one and a half robot one screamed.

"Come on, dude. It's not exactly a vaca. I just wanna get my cuz to loosen up a bit. And I've been hanging around Bro and Reef too much," I said, realizing the way I was talking.

"Well…" he said.

"Please, Robin?" a redhead asked, she was floating up in the air.

"Whoa, wait. Robin? Like Batman and Robin? Dude!" I screamed.

"Don't say anything about Batman, please," he asked, closing his eyes underneath his mask.

"Dude, you guys were awesome!" I said.

"Go on…" he said, opening one eye.

"You guys saved me and my other cousin, Sam, one time. So the least I could do is let you guys take a break."

"Well…okay," he said. The redhead smiled and the two other boys high fived.

* * *

"Welcome to Surfer's Paradise!" I said, making a ta-da motion with my arms.

"Yo, Michelle. Where you been?" Bro asked, coming up to me.

"Gettin' my cuz so she can chill-ax," I said. Bro laughed.

"You picked up the lingo fast. I'm Bro and, as she said. Welcome to Surfer's Paradise," he said.

"You forgot to do this," I said, doing the motion again.

He looked at me like I was crazy and I smiled huge. I like to make people think I'm crazy, because I just might be.

"So, how do you guys know, Mi?" Bro asked.

I looked at him, "Who's Mi?"

"You are, _Mi_chelle."

"Oh, major 'duh' moment."

"Yo, dude! I'm Beast Boy!" the green one said.

"Cyborg," the half robot one said.

"Hello, I am Starfire," the redhead said happily.

"Robin," he said. He didn't even exactly like this place now that we got there.

"Raven," she said monotonously.

"Lemme guess, Mi's related to you?" Reef said.

"Does everybody know that nickname is me except for…uh…ME!?" I screamed.

"We kinda thought you knew," Emma said.

"Nobody tells me anything!"

"You got the tag on your shirt still," Lo said, motioning to my new black tank top.

"Dang it!" I reached under my arm and pulled the tag off.

"Ah, new guests? Hm, hm, hm?" Bummer said, putting an arm around Beast Boy and my cousin. "Why aren't you people showing them to their rooms?"

"Michelle, why not show us where you guys stay?" Raven asked.

"Sure thing…_cuz_," I said, smirking and leading them away from a shocked Bummer.

* * *

Once we were a few feet away, I started running.

"Race ya, Rae!" I called. I expected her to roll her eyes and keep walking but she ran after me.

I screamed and ran faster.

"Too fast, too fast, too fast, GAH!!" I said trying to stop. Raven ran into me and we landed in a heap on the ground. We looked at each other and I burst out laughing. Oddly enough, she did the same thing.

"I…can't…_b-breathe_," I said through giggles.

"Me…neither," Raven said, trying to stop laughing.

"How long has it been since you laughed?" I asked.

"Fine, you got a laugh from me, big deal. You did that when we were four," she said.

"Nuh, uh!" I said, standing up.

"You're so immature and….yeah huh!"

"Ha! I got the kid in you!" I said, pointing at her.

"Yep, you succeeded, whoopee," she said sarcastically.

"_Raven_?!" Beast Boy shouted when he caught up to us.

"Yeah," she said, smiling.

"You're smiling!" he said, like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. I haven't seen my cousin since we were younger, so I had no idea that she didn't smile.

"She doesn't smile. Ever," he said, his eyes huge. I looked over to my cousin, my mouth hanging open. I whacked her upside the head.

"Hey!" she shouted, rubbing her head.

"Can't catch me!" I sang as I trotted backwards toward the staff house.

"Wanna bet?" she shouted running after me. I turned around and ran again. Beast Boy ran along with us.

"Too fast, too fast, too fast, STOP!" I shouted stopping in front of the staff house. Ripper and Lance were there, looking at all three of us.

"And the winner is the creepy green kid!" Lance said.

"Score!" Ripper said.

"That's soccer you idiot," I said, walking up to the porch.

"Would you wanna go out with said idiot?" he asked.

"Two words!" I squealed. He smiled.

"Drop dead," I said, walking up the stairs to my room. Raven hid her smile while Beast Boy and Lance laughed out loud.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Raven asked when I came back in my swimsuit. I smiled as I grabbed my board.

"Break," I said, walking off.

"Gah! We gotta beat her there!" Reef said, running to go get his swimsuit and board. Lo, Bro, Fin, Emma and Johnny did the same.

"Sorry to ditch ya, but I gotta G-T-G!!" I said, running.

"Hey, you guys want to come?" I heard Fin ask.

I was soon out of ear shot and ran into The Office. I put my board in the water and pushed off into the middle of our ocean.

"It doesn't matter because you'll probably never come here again," Reef said. Soon everybody walked into the deserted place.

"Bout time you showed up," I said, lying on my board with my arm propping me up. Bro rolled his eyes at me.

I saw a green fish underneath my board. Bro and I exchanged confused looks. What the heck was that? There weren't any fish, that we knew of, that looked like that. Beast Boy's head popped up and Bro and I fell backwards into the water.

"What the heck!?" I screamed when I popped back up.

"Beast Boy, earned that name for a reason, dudet," he said, floating on his back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But don't think I didn't see it," I said.

His head snapped up, "See what?"

"You? My cousin? Flirting? I'm not an idiot, Beast Boy."

"Apparently I am," Bro mumbled.

"What?" I asked, as though I hadn't heard. He wasn't an idiot. He was anything but.

"Nothing…" he said.

"That's completely false!" Beast Boy said.

"No it's not. You and Raven do too flirt, though in a totally different way," Cyborg said, floating on his back too.

"Dude, how can you…?" Bro said, motioning to the robot parts of him.

"Oh, it's called Press N Seal," he joked, "Actually it's kinda like…laminate."

"Whoa, Rae got herself some groupies," I said, looking over at my cousin on the other beach. There were boys surrounding her and she didn't exactly look like she was enjoying it.

"I'll go save her," I said, standing up as a pushed myself off like it was a skateboard. Bro and Cy were laughing at BB, who looked really steamed.

"Raven!" I sang as I came to the shore. I stood up and glided onto the beach on my board, then walked off.

"Michelle, thank Azar that you're here. Help," Raven whispered to me. I nodded.

"Your boyfriend wants you ASAP," I said. The boys still hung around us.

"Alright you vultures, go! She's taken! Leave!" I screamed. They stayed.

"Why won't you leave her alone!?" I asked.

"Cause now it's not her," one guy said.

"Well then w-…oh…uh…well…um…Ready for that surfing lesson cuz?" I asked, already a pretty good shade of red.

* * *

"Shut up," I said as I rode past two laughing boys. Bro wasn't exactly laughing, just sitting on his board with his eye twitching.

* * *

"You weren't that good," Raven said.

"Like I care, so…do ya like BB?" I asked.

"Michelle!" she screamed, throwing something at me.

"What? I know you, Raven. Admit it!!" I said, just when Lo, Fin and Emma came in.

"Whoa, are you talking about crushes? Michelle! Tell us!" Emma said, jumping down on her bed and cuddling a butterfly plushy.

"Uh…well…Raven likes Beast boy!" I screamed, pointing at my cousin.

"Michelle! Shut up!!" Raven said, throwing a pillow at me.

"Gah!!" I said, running out the room. I ran past Beast Boy who was still in the water with Reef and Bro.

"BB! Ask Raven out!! Quick!!" I said, running past the shoreline. The boys looked at me like I was crazy.

"Michelle!!" Raven said, running towards me.

"Crud!!" I said, running faster now.

* * *

"Mail call!" Fin said as she handed me a letter.

I opened it and smiled.

"What is it?" Emma said.

"BBRae-ness," I said, showing them a picture of my cousin and Beast Boy.

* * *

**Finally! I told you I was gonna do something with Raven and Sam...I didn't? Oh...could've sworn I did. I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS...corn? I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS COOL!! **


End file.
